Thrown Into Chaos
by Pika-chan15
Summary: okay so in this story characters from; inuyasha, naruto, and soul eater are present! yay i've always wanted to do one of these so what if crona wasn't madusa's only child? and what if madusa survived the final battle. her daughter is the perfect killing mechine, growing up with only medusa's harshness and praise she become's a cold distant person but can a surtin uchiha change her?
1. Chapter 1

Okay my first Soul Eater & Naruto & Inuyasha crossover fan fiction!

Alright so the first three chapters are going to be like the first three episodes in soul eater as in like telling the story of how everyone ended up in the Naruto world! So we start out with Soul Eater!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Naruto no matter how much I wish I did!

My eyes snapped open to the sound of alarm bells. I ran to my window and looked out at the chaos running wild in the dark streets of death city. My eyes widened at the sight of the chaos. It looked like another kishin had awoken and everyone was screaming, though I couldn't see a kishin. Then I saw a small silver dot in the distance. Upon further straining of my tired eyes I noticed it was a silhouette of a person…not just any person though! It was medusa on her broom! She was just hovering above the steps of shibosen! Realization struck me and I ran through my house and into soul's room.

"SOUL GET UP!" I screamed

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE FIRE, MAKA" he screamed back after falling out of bed.

"MADUSA'S HERE NOW GET DRESSED" I screamed at him, and he just sat there for a second, then his eyes widened and he shot up and threw on his clothes. I ran back to my room and threw on my standard outfit. We met at the door and we ran over to soul's bike. With out hesitation he flicked it on and we zoomed through the streets dodging and weaving through screaming people. We arrived at shibosen and soul transformed. I grabbed him and sprinted up the steps. Ounce I made it to the top I glanced around seeing; Kid, Liz, Patty, black star, Tsubaki, Lord Death and my "Dad", as well as Stein, Crona, Medusa and another girl I didn't recognize. I lined up with soul standing next to kid with patty and Liz transformed into his duel pistols and Crona with ragnorok.

We stood in a stand off for a couple of minutes then I realized that all of the other noise had stopped. We just stared at the blank look that medusa gave us, until she spoke.

"I didn't come here to fight, just to talk." She said loud enough for us to all hear perfectly.

"Well? What did you want?" Lord Death said in his goofy voice.

"First, I would like you to meet Alysa, my other daughter." She said and smirked at us and our shocked expressions. It was then that I took the time to look at the mysterious girl that was standing next to Medusa. She had waist length blonde hair just a little bit of a brighter shade of blonde than her mother's. She had stone cold dark blue eyes that were staring intently at the ground; they were so dark that they looked black at most angles. She wore a suit that looked similar to Medusa's a black hoodie with black ankle pants. She also wore a necklace that looked like a circle with a skull inside. She just continued to look at the ground standing about a foot to the right of medusa. Medusa looked at the girl with a smirk.

"Alysa here is a witch just like me and she also has the black blood. But unlike Crona she came out perfectly, a perfect killing machine. She holds no remorse for the things she kills. She follows any command and even if she is dying she will still fight. She is a demon in human skin." She actually smiled at the thing next to her feeling proud of her child. I felt sick; the waves that this girl was emanating were full of the need for blood. She craved it, wanting to kill her. She wanted to see the blood of those who opposed her, splatter on the ground in front of her. Medusa told her it was okay to look up, and so she did. A blank look took hold of her face. Medusa told her something that was hard for her to make out. But the girl didn't move she just stood there as if waiting for something.

"I would like to make a deal. The deal is simple. I wish to have the best of your misters and weapons go to a world, a different dimension if you will. It's a world full of evil and despair. All I want is to stop it and rid that world of its evil. That evil will be gone and the world will be saved. The reason that I have to want that evil to be gone is simple. That world's evil is so strong that it is coming to this world. I don't want something else taking hold of this world I want to finish this place on my own. So…do we have a deal?" she smirked as lord death thought for a second. He brought out his hands and slapped them together before saying

"Yaw yaw, but how would we get to this world in the first place and how would we get back" he said calmly.

"The answer is simple. It's a spell that I have learned from an old friend. He travels between the dimensions, and wreaks havoc for fun and he will also be sending his people to this world also. I can open and close it once, and Alysa has the scroll to reopen it on the other side. They will have an infinite amount of time in that world to complete this mission." She finished and waited until Shinigami-sama finally said.

"Alright I have decided that they will go. I will send Maka Albarn, death the kid, black star, and their weapons; patty Thompson, Liz Thompson, tsubaki, and soul eater. To this other world if, you send Alysa, your prized weapon, along with them." He held out his hand for her to shake and she shook his hand saying "done". She pulled back and turned to the right. She whispered a couple of word that none of us could make out and raised her hand and a spiral opened in the air pulling them in. I looked back at lord death with shocked eyes.

"You know your mission now go and accomplish it." He said in a stern voice.

"MAKAAA-"spirit shouted running at the portal when I jumped into the air letting the swirling winds pull me into the portal. I looked back to see kid and black star do the same with their weapons as well. I gripped onto soul as the mysterious Alysa girl jumped into the portal and it closed behind her.

~~~~~~back at shibosen~~~

"Lord Death what the hell were you thinking!" spirit yelled at him. Medusa chuckled and spirit growled at her.

"Take this if you want. I have one of my own. It's a mirror that will show you the children at any time you want. You can keep an eye on your precious brats" she said throwing the mirror at spirit. He caught it and looked at it for a second then a picture of Maka and the others. They were lying on the ground in a forest. He sighed in relief and thanked her as she walked away.

~~~~~with Maka~~~~~

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around I saw all of my friends plus the Alysa girl. She was awake and just sitting off to the side with a blank expression. I looked back to my friends and behind them suddenly another portal opened and some other kids were dropped onto the ground next to them. They woke up within a couple of minutes and a girl with long black hair looked around and she gasped as she looked around….

"Excuse me but where am I?" she asked timidly with a small smile.

"You don't know either huh?" I said sighing.

"w-what?"…

Yay okay end of chapter one…next chapter will be posted soon! R&R pwease!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay chapter dos! I noticed that there aren't many soul/Naruto crossovers…so this is awesome! Okay now onto the chapter! Oh and one more thing… I know that most people love Shippo but he will be absent in this story…though it may change in later chapters.

"Inuyasha has been going off lately… probably to see Kikyo" Kagome said as she grimaced.

"Eheheh y-you don't know that Kagome, he might just be looking for food or checking for demons in the area." Sango tried to consol with her sister like friend.

"I always have food and Miroku would tell us if he felt a demonic aura" she sigh bringing her knees up to her chest. She had long since gotten rid of her school uniform. She wore a white long sleeve shirt and some dark blue cargo pants. She he sighed and told Sango that she was going to go look for Inuyasha.

Kagome walked a bit of ways towards a stream the she saw on there way to the village.

"Kukuku why isn't your little doggy here for you?" Naraku said teasingly as he watched her from the other side of the river.

"What do you want Naraku?" she said sighing. He just said two words that set her off.

"Not telling" he said as he eyes crinkled while his lips curved into a creepy grin.

"SANGO, MIROKU GET OVER HERE NOW!" She screamed. With in seconds Sango and Miroku were there with her. They all knew that Naraku was no longer a threat to them and all was forgiven but Inuyasha didn't so they kept up the act.

"Oh hi Naraku, How's it going?" Sango asked.

"Fine fine but I need your help." He said in a serious tone.

"With what?" Miroku asked.

"A friend of mine needs me to send some people from this world to another. So can you help me?" he said almost in a pleading voice. We all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure why not?" Kagome said.

"Oh thank you and don't worry I will use the jewel for good. Oh yes and I will also be sending Kagura and Sesshomaru with you also. They will meet you there." He said and a portal opened and they were swept inside with naraku waving at them

"Oh and take this with you it will allow you entrance to the village and this scroll explains some key things. Good luck!" he shouted throwing the scrolls at Miroku just as the portal closed.

~~~~else where~~~

Sesshomaru walked away from Keade's village after saying good bye to Rin. He somehow knew it would be a while before he could see his adorable daughter again. As he took his first step into the forest a portal opened in front of him and sucked him inside and closed behind him. He watched as he floated towards where he saw Inuyasha's group of ningen (1) floating at. He saw another flash of light and he saw Kagura float to join their little party.

Then everything went black.

He slowly regained consciousness and looked through the thin slit of his open eye. He saw a young blonde hair girl wearing strange clothes and a strange necklace.

He heard some voices and recognized one of them to be Kagome. She was speaking to another female, one that he did not recognize.

"Excuse me but where am I?" Kagome asked timidly with a small smile.

"You don't know either huh?" I said sighing.

"w-what?"…

Yeeeeep I'm going to be mean and end it there but don't worry the next chapter will be updated most likely tonight but no promises 'cuz the next chapters going to be long. So Tata for now!

-Picka-chan15


	3. Chapter 3

Okay third chapter within 1 day! Crazy style! Okay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, or Soul Eater. D: so sad I know…

Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black star, Tsubaki, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kagura all sat in a circle whilst Alysa stood against a tree. They had all woken up by now and they were about to go through introductions.

"My name is Soul Eater a three star weapon…10 years of age…aw man, this is so not cool!" soul said looking very annoyed.

"Hello my name is Maka Albarn a three star mister and daughter of the death-scythe, spirit Albarn. I am …I guess I look 10 years of age but I was 14 years of age…that's weird." Maka finished observing herself.

"My name is Death the Kid but you may call me Kid. I am a three star mister and son of Lord Death himself. I am the wielder of the twin pistols Liz and Patty. Also 10 years of age." He said situating himself in a way to make himself symmetrical.

"Hey I'm Liz Thompson a twin pistol and weapon to kid here. I'm 10 years old and I have a sister that's Patty over here. Oh yeah one more thing…don't mind kid he has an obsession with symmetry and DO NOT bring up his…stripes… that's a big no no!" She finished whispering the word "stripes" and she brought her arm around patty's neck and tugging her to her then she threw up a piece sign with a toothy grin.

"Hi I'm Patty! I love giraffes! I'm a weapon of Kid's and a duel pistol just like my big sis! I'm 10 years old." She said throwing up an identical peace sign. They dropped their hands as the next person started there introduction.

"I am the mighty black star! I'll surpass God! And no one can match my awesomeness! I'm a three star mister and my weapon is Tsubaki my duel scythes. It doesn't matter my age cuz I'm just that big of a star. AH HAHAHAH!" he yelled from a tall branch. Everyone sweat dropped as the branch underneath him broke and he hit every branch falling down.

"H-hi I'm Tsubaki….Black star's weapon. I'm a three star weapon and I'm ten years old." She finished with a sigh.

"Ummm….hello my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm…I guess ten years old. I am a priestess and I use to but the Shikon Miko, but that duty was stolen from me." she said a look of anger took hold of her gentle features.

"H-hello my name is Sango Hikaroshi and I'm a demon slayer…ten years of age?" she finished waving at them.

"Hello my name is Miroku Kyusho. I'm a monk and I'm ten years old…. And if any of you lovely ladies would care to b-"his skull collided with hirikotsu effectively cutting his sentence short.

"They wouldn't. Girl's F.Y.I. Miroku here is a notorious pervert, so feel free to smack him if he does or says anything inappropriate." Sango said grimacing at the gross sound of Miroku's suffering.

"Anyways my name is Kagura and I am a wind demoness. And apparently I am ten years old." She finished looking bored and a bit irritated.

"Sesshomaru Taisho." Sesshomaru said from his position now leaning against a tree nearby. Everyone then looked to Alysa. She looked up at them with cold unforgiving eyes, but then it changed as quickly as it came and she smiled, and waved at them.

"Hello my name is Alysa no medusa! I'm a witch and I'm ten years old! My mom is Medusa a snake witch and I never knew my father….hey did you know that my blood is black!" she said looking cheerful and enthusiastic though the ending was a little creepy. The soul eater cast looked like they just saw a person ripped apart from the inside out with looks of horror upon their faces.

"Well what are you all looking at lets go to the village that my momma told me about!" she said running away from them. The Inuyasha cast immediately started after her and Sango told the others to hurry up. They snapped out of it and ran after her.

Okay ill be updating at least once a week…..hopefully…..no promises with my crazy schedule! But thanks guys I love to write and it's nice to get feed back on things I can improve on! Thanks R&R please! Bye, until next time!


End file.
